


Tomatt Smut thing i did in class but never finished

by orphan_account



Category: Eddsworld
Genre: M/M, Mattom, Smut, Trans!Tom, tomatt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 16:19:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8899087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I like literally started in the middle of the fanfiction maybe someday i'll finish it?????It's like literally not even an entire paragraph... Maybe...





	

"Matt!" Tom moaned. "Oh god, Matt, harder!!"  
As Matt thrust his large member into Tom's slit again, Tom moaned once again. "Matt!!" he almost screamed. "I'm getting close!! I'm, g-gonna cum!"  
Matt smiled. "I'm gonna fill you up cutie~ You're gonna be DRIPPING with me!"  
Tom squealed out another moan as Matt pushed up against his lover's warm body. With a final hard thrust, Matt's warm liquids filled Tom's slit. Tom moaned loudly as his orgasm took over. he squirmed wildly before sinking back onto his boyfriend, breathing heavily.  
"I... I love you so much, Matt~" Tom smiled. "You're so...So great..."  
"I know," Matt smirked, booping Tom's nose. "Not as great as you, though..."


End file.
